peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 May 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-10 ; Comments * Start of show: "Well it's been a big night here at 1FM, Philip Schofield of course, but before that, the streets blocked with hundreds of young persons enflamed with the knowledge that the New Kids On The Block were in this very studio, in fact I have some of their sandwiches on a plate behind me. So I was sitting upstairs, listening to all of the screaming, and saying, 'well I doin't know what all this is about, I mean they're not that good really, and they don't sound terribly bright do they', and then somebody came in and said, 'Kenny Dalglish is in Broadcasting House', and I started screaming!" * A competition to win the uneaten NKOTB sandwiches will be held during the Nicky Campbell show that follows Peel's. * Peel frustrated by not being able to go to the Would-Be's debut London gig at the Mean Fiddler despite them not going on until 10.30, as he now has a train to catch from Liverpool Street at the same time. Sessions *Kevin Coyne #10, recorded 11th February 1990, repeat, first broadcast 05 March 1990. "I Couldn't Love You" available on album Peel-Sessions Strange Fruit SFRLP/CD 112 released 1990. Tracklisting *Jungle Brothers: Because I Got It Like That (12") Gee Street GEET28 unknown mix *Babes In Toyland: Swamp Pussy (album - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone TTR 08-89183-1 (JP: "LP of the year? I reckon it could be after Extricate." "And here's another contender as a matter of fact. And for about I suppose a couple of months now I've had some tapes in the car by the Merseyside band Levelers 5. And when I first heard them I wasn't that impressed, to be honest, but I kept playing them and kept coming back to them you know, because there was something about them which was intriguing. And the LP arrived today and I put it on this afternoon and it really is terrific, there's some really good tracks on it. And coincidentally they are in session next Wednesday, the 16th of May. And from the LP, this is 'Next Big Thing' - and they may be that. In a sense I hope they are not, you know, because the next big things don't tend to last for very long, but at the same time this is excellent.") *Levellers 5: Next Big Thing (album - Springtime) Probe Plus PROBE 26 *Kevin Coyne: I Couldn't Love You (session) *K-Solo: Spellbound (12") Atlantic 0-861987 *Privat-Riga: Demélé (mini-album - Aurlus Mabele Présente) Jimmy's Production JP 0010 *Dickless: I'm A Man (7") Tupelo Recording Company TUPEP 21 *Silk Tymes Leather: Intro/It Ain't Where Ya From (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 *Inspiral Carpets: Garages Full Of Flowers (12" EP - Plane Crash) Playtime AMUSE 2T starts at 33rpm by mistake *Kevin Coyne: City Crazy (session) *''John refers to the fact that a show a week or so ago was missed as he was indisposed.'' The only missing show in Ken's book was on the 7th May. *Fluid: Tin Top Toy (7" - Tin Top Toy b/w Tomorrow) Sub Pop SP57 *Sylford Walker: Chant Down Babylon (album - Lamb's Breath) Shanachie SH 47002 *Fudge Tunnel: No Money (12" - The Sweet Sound Of Excess) Pigboy 12 PIG 4 *(JP: "Shimmering loveliness, anyone?") *My Bloody Valentine: Glider (12") CRE 073T *DaYeene: We're On This Case (album - United Soul Power) Swemix SWE LP 01 *''(JP: (describing My Bloody Valentine gig at ULU at the end of the previous week) 'It was extraordinarily hot. When people say, "It was just like a sauna", it actually was just like a sauna. I was drenched within seconds of going in there. It was rather embarrassing, because the couple in front of me were so deeply into each other that I thought it was only a matter of time before they started exchanging body fluids of one sort or another. I didn't really know quite where to look.')'' *Kevin Coyne: Tear Me Up (session) *Drudge: Brainwashed (album - Suppose It Was You / Untitled) Deaf DEAF 01 *Levellers 5: What's My Name (album - Springtime) Probe Plus PROBE 26 *Don & Juan: What's Your Name *Code 6: Edge Of Insanity (12" - Forgotten Moments) Nu Groove NG 04 *Lonely Moans: Jiggerwack (album - Lonely Moans) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP11 *Kevin Coyne: We're Going To Heaven (session) *Critical Rhythm Featuring Jango Thriller & Vandal: Eastern Breeze (Authentic Mix) (12" - It Could Not Happen) Nu Groove NG 044 *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (single) Decoy File ;Name *1990-05-10 Peel Show R091.mp3 ;Length *1:27:46 ;Other *File created from R091 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes